Grassland s Gangs
by DrR3Z
Summary: A high schooler with a rough street reputation meets the leader of the biggest, baddest gang of the block. He joins the Valkyrie in a journey to dominate the entire city, in exchange of a University entrance and a place in the nationals. Everything will go wrong, forcing him to persevere, while leading a group of hooligans in a war against gangs, Mafia s and destiny.


**Author´s Note:**

 **-This is just a side project that came into my mind. I just want to write shorter stories, even though this one went extremely long, of around a thousand and half words or less. My first story into the school, slice of life kind of world. Hope you like it, and review it if you do. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: The Valkyrie**

The smell of homemade bread coming out of the oven, with a cracking sound of my mother's fingers breaking it. Butter melting on top of it, while raspberry marmalade is spread out over a slice. She kisses me in the forehead, and says goodbye. I nod to her, and give her a hug. After I rise from my chair, hugging mother felt as a warming hello to the new day.

The kitchen was clean, and it´s tiles, coloured many shades of blue with little roses paint on top, were reflecting the light of the window over the sink. The clock made it´s ticking noise, remembering me the question of why did we keep it. And I remember it was my grandfather´s favourite clock. Of course, after the pocket watch that I now own.

I finished the last of my three bread slices, one covered in butter and the rest with the jelly. The hot chocolate is delicious as always, and hydrates my just woke up self. I wasn´t tired anyway, as practice makes me exhaust when I arrive home. I leave the kitchen, not before taking my backpack that was sitting in the seat to my front-left. I enter the living room, and decide to put on my blue-white hoodie. The chest and stomach part goes to my belt and it´s a dark shade of baby blue, while the sleeves and hood are just a grayish white.

Zipping it up is unnecessary and it would make it slightly tight. I put on my hood, without completely putting it over my forehead, and put on my back pack. The belt slopes from my right hip to my left shoulder. I approach the door, which is to the right of the living room, check the time and see that I´m still twenty minutes early for school. I look at the stairs which front the door, and wonder if I´m missing something.

There´s nothing I´m missing, yet I still feel a hollowness. Something is missing. Leaving the house, I realize that the stairs are cracking and that the handrail is shaky.

 _Should tell dad about it_

I walk the road to my left, and say goodbye to Jake, my bulldog who's relaxing in the patio, before leaving. He´s a wild one, excepting when he just wants to chill. I put on my headphones, and decide to put at full volume my favourite Kolinsky's record. Night call.

Stores, restaurants, coffee shops, sport shops, etc. All of those building's pass by while I walk to school, which is around fifteen minutes far from home. Walking, breathing and listening. Almost in auto mode I travel my way to school. Some big warehouses extend around four blocks before school, and I see a group of hooligans smoking either cigars or weed around the light bulb.

"Oi, lad. Wanna hit it?" One idiot, whose teeth are rotten and hair overly long, extends his arm with a blunt.

"Fuck off" I say angered, as I´m tired of wannabe cool guys trashing the neighbourhood.

"Wut? Did ya hear this cheeky cunt, mate?" One of the guys, a red headed, cross eyed idiot speaks while spitting.

There were a total of five guys. Most of them pretty skinny, yet two of them looked like either football jocks or basket ballers. Their clothes followed a basic pattern, looking like their mums dressed them up, of black, white and red.

"A´righty, Marty, that fuck boy wants to get torn to mothafucking pieces!" The jock, blonde, kind of square guy speaks with a kind of Irish accent.

 _Momma does miss Éire_

"Ya wanna get jump, twat?" One of the jocks, a tall black guy, moves towards me with an angered look.

"Oi, see how Eric blows this cunt to the ground!" The idiot who offered me the blunt, speaks once more, as if he was talking to people that was not there.

I could now smell the cheap lynx deodorant, old clothes drenched in rain, and piss all over his shoes. Fucking half time junkies. I was walking the opposite sidewalk, while they were rested in the wall in the other side of the street. They were cracking knuckles, as if they knew what was coming.

"Come on, big guy. Show me what you are made of" I speak while approaching him.

I cross the street, and the guy and I meet in the middle of the street. He´s a towering figure over me and he´s not a toothpick like the other guys. But, I have fought bigger than him, and obviously more intelligent. Who wants to fight at seven and three quarters?

"Come on, blondie. Gimme yo best sho-" I interrupt his speech with a fist to his jaw.

As I thought, he immediately fell. Saliva with drops of blood left his mouth, while his eyes were still open but probably not seeing. The junkies saw what I just did, and realized that if they wanted to fuck me over, they would have to do it all together. Using the half neuron they share.

"Mothafucka!" The other jock, approached at full speed.

I remember a trick my dad taught me. You just let them throw the punch at them, and let it go through it while you rotate your head to the fist´s direction. Then, enter the range, take the arm and hand, and snap his middle finger.

"Aaaaaagh!" After the crack, the square jock was no longer spitting bullshit words out of his mouth.

"Ah, shut up you weakling! Be grateful I did not break your arm!" I said while he kneeled in front of me, looking at his finger pointing north and west at the same time.

"Jump him!" The other three just decide to go for it.

They tried the only strategy they remember of any cheap gang movie they ever rented. That poor store must have never seen that tape ever again. One in front, one behind, and one to the right. A triangle of destruction.

"Come at me, br-" He almost completed his sentence while I kicked him in the neck.

He fell, while supporting his neck. Basterd must have thought it would fell off. The other two are not worth mentioning, as they flee the fight, with the tail between their legs.

"Are you in a gang?" I asked the jock, while lifting him from his neck collar.

"Y-yes!" He answered in fear.

"Thank you for answering" I responded in a menacing tone.

I took the guys hand and decided to return the finger to position, in a matter of gratefulness.

"Off to school" I whispered.

What was left of the journey was boring, and due to the short fight, I arrived three minutes late. For my luck, it was Miss Tree Trunk the one who would give us our morning routine today. She just smiled, and approached me.

"What makes a young gentleman like you arrive late" She said while fixing my hair and clothing.

She is just way too short, making me having to kneel a bit for her. It was worth it, as I don´t like to walk around looking like one of those idiots. Manners maketh the man.

"Sup dude?" One of my best friends, Jake, spoke to me.

"Nothing." I answered almost whispering.

He heard the message, as he sits right behind me. Sitting close to the windows on the third floor is marvellous, as you can see the city from it. And, the best part, you can see the pool and running field, great when the ten and eleven graders have their P.E. class.

"Good morning, Finn. How is my favourite blondy today?" Little red headed, yet ironically gold skin, Flamy speaks.

"Kind of good. Thanks for asking, Flamy" She approached me, and hugged me from behind.

"Good" She smiled with her eyes closed, while making the hug go long.

The people were starting to look at us, some girls blushed, some guys raged, and all of them were caring about a business that they should not care about.

"Flamy, please" I told her.

She, innocently, realized what she had done. I don´t understand that girl. She has boxed and knocked me out in a round, yet her common sense doesn´t always tickle. Being homeschooled most of her life, and living in a mansion must have its disadvantages.

"How´s Jake?" Jake asked.

"He´s good. Getting fatter by the day. Yet, he always manages to run like a greyhound when you feed him" I said while taking my notebook and pencil case out of my bag.

"Don´t you ever think that is weird that you named your dog after me?" He asked while looking out the window. Eleven graders have gymnastics today in the field.

"Nope. You and him are two of my best friends" I answered.

"What about me?!" She screamed in jealousy.

I looked at her, and then she just glanced with rage. Luckily, the bell saved me, as I was getting ready for the ass whooping the junkies wanted to give me today.

 _How can a meter and sixty two girl bully a one and seventy nine guy?_

"Ladies and gentleman, before you leave for your next class, I have an announcement to make" Miss Tree Trunks spoke, making everybody who was standing up, or leaving, sit down in his or her respective seat.

We surely love that sweet, apple pie baking lady.

"We have a new student today!" She said energetically

"More dudes to beat to a pulp?" Jake commented just for me with his head on the desk.

"This young lady, will be joining us from today. She comes from a boarding school three states away. Please, welcome to the young, gorgeous lady, Marceline Abadeer!" She screamed with her soft voice, which made it sound as a little harder regular voice.

The door was opened with a kick, and banged on the wall. A girl with a really white skin, whose part of her face was covered by some of the longest black hair locks I´ve seen in my short life, entered the room with a drowsy and angry face.

"May you say hello to your new classmates?" Miss Tree Trunks asked with sweetness in her voice, only equalled by her pies.

She moved to the middle of the board, facing every one of us. People lowered their heads in fear.

"Don´t get in my way" She said

"What if we do it?" I asked with sarcasm and curiosity

With a glance as sharp as a blade, I could see her crimson eyes pointing right at my face. She walked two roads of desk left to approach me. People were lowering or turning heads as she passed, but me, Flamy and Jake did not. Well, Flamy wasn´t even paying attention to begin with and Jake was playing with his phone.

"Just move aside and fuck off" She whispered when she was in front of my desk.

"And if I don´t want to do it?" Sarcastic response

"Then I´ll tear you to shreds" Angry response

"Okay, class. Please move now to your next room or anything you want to do. Don´t skip class!" Miss TT saw me and "Marceline" talking, making her fearful of what could happen.

People started to leave the room. Jake patted me in the back and told me he was going to see his girlfriend, Rain, for their next class. I just patted him back, and glanced at Marceline, who was looking at me with one of the most murderous face I had seen in my life. Next class was history, so I just rose from my seat, and saw how Marceline moved in front of me.

"Take care, Blondie boy" She whispered at my ear.

Her smell was just incredible. A mix of red fruits perfume covered her skin, white as snow, perfectly. Her hair raised my ear, showing me her incredible silk softness.

"I will" I answered.

I walked my way up to the door, without looking back. Yet, I could still feel that heavy presence she coated the classroom with. The reason lots fear her now.

"Has anyone ever stopped you in the middle of your path?" I asked while stepping out the door.

"Never" She answered, and the sound told me that she was coming closer.

"There is a first time for everything, Marcy" I told her.

If she clutched, or smiled with that nickname is something I don´t know.

The rest of the day was pretty common. History, English, German, P.E., Chemistry, Math, etc. A pretty harsh day. I had to skip lunch due to an exam I had to pass, so I could not see Jake, Flame, Bonnie, Rain and the questionable drama queen Lauren. Or Lumpy Space Princess.

 _Why does she hang out with us?_

Boxing practice came at the end of the day. It was sparring day, and many newbies came to feel and taste the rubber of a glove. All of them fell to their knees at round one, as their jaws were as soft as their asses. Give them two months and they´ll be hard as a plank of wood. Everything ended around 7 o´clock, which gave me enough time to go to the local pub to grab a cola and half loaf of bread.

I was walking through a shortcut on my way home, which is located on a heavy street, full of hooligans and gangs. I was lucky, today was the final. Red and White flags were hanged in the streets or outside pubs, while groups of friends just sat down the streets, watching or listening to the game, having a good time.

My phone was in my pocket, and it started to ring. It was Jake. I slide the screen to unlock it, and Jake decided to speak.

"Gooooooal!" He screamed through the speaker, instantly making my ears hurt. His happiness and adrenaline came through the phone.

"The game´s just began, Lad. Give them time. Unless you want to chicken out the bet" I responded with a mocking tone. "I haven´t forgot that you´re broke, mate. Remember the date when you took Rain to that burger place, but you called me in desperation to pay the bill?"

"Cunt."

"Quite." I hanged the phone in that moment.

Before I had realized, I was already three blocks from home, but in a dark alley. A dead end that required me to jump over a three meter wall, with two apartments buildings by my side. They looked abandoned, as most storages in this zone.

I walked through the alley, getting closer to the door. It was cold, so cold. My breath was fairly visible due to the white moon, rising over ourselves. Steps came behind me and over me; I knew there was someone, people, around here.

 _A gang_

I looked up, and saw the silhouette of a lady, around my age and height, covered in a black red hoodie, and black, ragged skinny jeans. A metal head, you could say. I turned, and saw hooligans and bad-girls coming, all dressed in a red/black pattern.

"So you´re a gang?" I asked.

"You know the answer" Her voice instantly gave away her identity

"So the queen that rises over the garden wall commands this entire people. Huh, good job Marcy" I said with a chuckle at the end, while she dropped off the wall landing on her feet.

Un top of me, I saw more of the gang looking at me from the windows.

"Oi, Eric, look! That wanker who beat up us this morning is right there" The idiots of this morning were also in her gang. "Boss, fuck him up!"

"The standards of your gang are low as it gets" I said with sarcasm, while she was at two meters away from me.

"Have you ever been in a gang?" She asked with seriousness

"No." I said while glancing at her red eyes, while she licked her left fang. "I´ve been asked to join many gangs, many times. It´s just not my thing." I continued my thought with honesty, while looking a way out.

"There´s a first time for everything" She said with a smile.

"But they do not always happen" I said, while walking through her side, approaching the wall.

"Some are good" She said,

"Some are bad" I answered.

"Join me." She said with sarcasm

"Fuck off" I said with anger

"Someday" She said it as a promise.

I turned back, pissed the fuck off. We were close, very close. Her breath touched my lips, while her scent infected my nose. I would happily die intoxicated by her smell.

"Look, because you´re new, I´ll tell you the situation. I don´t want to join a gang. I just want to get good grades, and get into the boxing nationals. And it´s bloody frustrating that only because of the last I´m recognized. So, if you want me in your gang, to stop the fucking invitations, make me an offer I cannot refuse" I said almost screaming, glancing violently at her.

"I´ll let you join a good college and get into the nationals" She said with confidence and a smile.

"How?" I asked, curious and mad.

"With my last name" She answered.

"You truly are an Abadeer?" I questioned her statement.

"Red eyes girl, blue eyes boy" She said.

 _That is an offer I cannot refuse._

"What you say" She extended her hand for a handshake.

I knew that my effort is the only thing that would let me get out of the city, as dad´s and mum job wouldn´t. I had to be better, have a good job. For me. For them.

"Deal" I shake her hand, still angry while she was smiling.

"A´right, matey. Where do you come from? Your accent is foreign" She asked while signing the gang to form, she was going to give a message.

"I was born here, but mum is Irish and dad ´s a Scot" I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to know the identity of the new boss of the gang" She said to me "Listen people, this blonde from now on is a boss of this gang! His orders are like my orders! Now, respect your new boss Finn!" She screamed, and they nodded.

 _How the fuck she know my name?_

"It´s done. Go home, tomorrow's a big day" She kissed me in the cheek, and punched me in the arm, showing me her strength.

I was shocked; I had become leader of what I hate the most. That was the only thing I thought of walking home. The lights were on, and tens, if not hundreds, of text messages were on my phone. Dad was with mum in the porch, waiting for me. On a cold night waiting for their child.

"Finn!" Mother screamed.

She ran to me, and hugged me. Kisses followed after. She was scared, worried about my situation. I walked with her to the entrance, where dad was waiting while smoking his pipe.

Tons of questions left her mouth, yet none came through my ears.

"Son, where were you" Dad, calmly, asked.

"Yes! What happened" My mother, seeing my shocked expression, asked with adrenaline.

"I guess I´m not a boss of a gang"


End file.
